


Running from S.H.I.E.L.D

by Warden_Champion_Inquisitor



Category: Marvel
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-17
Updated: 2016-11-17
Packaged: 2018-08-31 11:44:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8577199
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor/pseuds/Warden_Champion_Inquisitor
Summary: You're running from S.H.I.E.L.D when you meet up with the nutorious Brock Rumlow





	

You were running from S.H.I.E.L.D because you were being framed for an assassination you didn't commit. Sure you've committed a ton of other assassinations and S.H.I.E.L.D had been looking for you for a while, as most of the people you've assassinated were Americans. You were from brazil but moved around a lot because you were an assassin and people were looking for you. You dodged a tree and kept running. They had tracked you down while you were in the states to assassinate some government official who had been selling classified intel to Korea. You were now running through some forest in Atlanta Georgia, trying to find a place to hide. You weren't going to kill any S.H.I.E.L.D agents, I mean, you didn't want to be on S.H.I.E.L.D's bad side because you were just trying to do some good by killing some ass who would probably start world war 3. Plus, you only assassinate people who were doing wrong. You looked back to see three guys still on your tail. You darted to the side and jumped into a tree getting ready to pounce. They didn't call you Tigress for nothing. As the men approached the tree you were hiding you swung down and kicked the first man in the face knocking him out cold. You used your momentum to swing yourself into another tree. The men looked up as you landed on another one and pressed his pressure point to knock him out as well. The last man pointed a gun at your head and said,

"(Y/n), surrender or I will have to use force." He said.

"Fine." You said, putting your hands behind you back, giving up. He holstered his gun and approached you with handcuffs. He got one around your wrist when you took action. You smashed the back of your head into his face and turned around. He recovered swiftly and snapped the other cuff onto his wrist. You used it to your advantage and flipped him over your shoulder. You quickly took his gun away and put your foot on his chest.

"Hand over the keys pretty boy." You said.

"No." He said.

"Fine!" You said and straddled him. You patted him down and found a knife and another gun. You threw them to the side and started looking for the keys. You checked his shirt pockets and found nothing.

"Oh, that tickles." He said.

"Shut up." You said. Your hands moved down to his pants and shoved your hand into his pocket.

"Well if this is what you wanted, you should have said so." He said.

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut up?" You said and shoved your hand into the other pocket.

"Well, your the one who's shoving your hand into my pockets." You rolled your (e/c) eyes and said, "Where the hell are the keys?!"

"You really think I'd bring them along sweetheart?" He said with a smirk.

"Asshole." You muttered.

"I heard that." You grabbed the gun and pointed it at his head.

"Get up."

"Um, your gonna hafta get off of me first then, although I really do enjoy this position." You quickly got off of him and yanked him up.

"Come on asshole." You said.

"My names-"

"Yeah I know, the infamous Brock Rumlow."

"How'd you know?" He asked.

"I'm not stupid. I keep an eye on you guys."

"Well then stop calling me asshole."

"I think it suits you." You said with a smirk. "Now keep moving." You still had the gun pointed at his head and was walking behind him.

You had been walking for a few hours when you came across a cave. You pushed him into it and he fell, causing you to fall on top of him.

"You keep getting yourself into these situations don't you?" He said with a smirk. You scoffed and rolled off of him. You didn't want to admit it, but you liked it. You put the gun and knife into your holster that was located in your shirt to make sure that he wouldn't take them during the night.

For hours you tried to shimmy out of the cuffs but had no luck.

"I hate you." You said to him and he just laughed. You rolled your eyes and sighed. You were tired but you weren't going to risk falling asleep with him there. All of the sudden you heard people yelling.

"Rumlow!" Your eyes went wide and looked to see that Brock was about to yell back. You pushed him to the ground and kissed him. It was the only thing you thought of in time to stop him from yelling back. You kissed him hungrily and he kissed back. Your uncuffed hand slipped under his shirt and ran up his toned torso while his free hand went to the back of your neck. You thought that he was gonna try to pull you off of him, but instead, he pulled you closer to him. You shoved your tongue into his mouth and kissed him harder. You tongues collided and he tasted like mints. The voices had faded and you tried to pull off his shirt which didn't work very well. You got it off, but the cuff prevented you from throwing it away and it was getting in your way. Eventually, Brock just ripped it and threw it away. You hand freely roamed his chest and his hand snaked under your shirt. You stifled a moan and pulled away.

"You did that just to keep me from calling back didn't you." You smirked and your eyes roamed his stomach and chest.

"Like what you see?" He asked. You rolled your eyes and sat down on him.

"You know, I didn't kill that guy." You said.

"That's what they all say." He replied.

"I was set up! I was in town to kill David Sanders." You replied indignantly.

"Like that's any better!" Brock said. "He's a high ranking government official!"

"Yeah but I bet you didn't know that he was selling classified intel to Korea, which could most likely start world war 3." You replied.

"How do you know this?" You took out my phone and showed him the pictures you had taken of Sanders and some Korean guy who was giving him money. You zoomed in on what Sanders had given him and it said,

"Tesseract" His eyes went wide and you said,

"Told you so. If you would look into all the people I've killed, you would know that I've averted many wars and bombings cuz they're all traitors."

"So who do you work for then?" He asked.

"No one." You replied. "I'm a hired assassin."

"You should come and work for us (y/n)." He replied and put his hand on your hip.

"Why? Just so we can do this?" You asked and gave him a kiss.

"No, you would actually be a good addition to the team." He said. "And yes, so we can do that too."

"Well, maybe I would but were cuffed together and you have no shirt....." You trailed off thinking of what it would look like if you went into a store to buy a shirt while you were cuffed together. You looked to see Brock reach down and pull something out of his boot. It was the key. "You had the key the whole time?!"

"Yeah, I just wanted to see what you'd do. And you know, I really enjoyed it." He said and you laughed.

"Of course you enjoyed it!" You said still laughing. He unlocked the cuffs and they fell to the ground. You rubbed your wrist and leaned down.

"We should do this more often." You whispered in his ear.

"Well, we don't have to leave right away." He said and kissed you. You could defiantly get used to this.


End file.
